A Glimpse of Daddy's past
by DanZThelittleWriter
Summary: "I wonder, what Daddy's past look like"


Boruto jumped onto his bed. The warm and comfortable bed is the only thing he need right now.

After finishing a B-Rank mission, he felt really tired, the only thing he wanted is a dinner together with his family and a nice warm bed. Unfortunately, Naruto had an important meeting with the clan heads of the Leaf Village, so they couldn't have dinner together.

Boruto didn't mind, actually, he understood the responsibilities of a Hokage that his father had taken, and he also knew that his father wanted to be the best Hokage ever known by the Leaf Village, he didn't want to spoil his father's job that he always dreamed for so long.

But, his father's pedigree seems to separate him from his family, but maybe it was just his egoistic thoughts, perhaps other children also had the same pain.

He also knew, that his Daddy is regarded as a hero, not just by the leaf village, but also by the whole world, which made him wondering. _"What did daddy do that he regarded as a hero? "_

"I wonder, what daddy's past looks like" Boruto muttered quietly while pulling his blanket and slowly closing his eyes, preparing his departure to the dreamland.

Unless, that so called "Dreamland" is a battlefield.

Suddenly, he spawned out of nowhere in a battlefield, it felt so real, so real that he couldn't determine that this was a dream or not. There is a tree, which has a lot of branches and there's hundreds of big cocoons on the tree. The tree itself was huge, it seems that the whole world was covered by it, and the moon is red as blood and there's tomoes on it, making it look like Sharingan, but with much more tomoes.

Suddenly, he felt pain on his left eye, not really painful, but enough to made him to put his right palm to cover his left eye, but then he could see the chakra stream on his right palm. He realized that he activated his visual prowess, the Jougan.

With the Jougan, he tried to see, what's under those cocoons, and it was revealed that there's thousands of people under those cocoons, and their chakra flow, isn't Normal, they seemed to be under a Genjutsu or something, and there are not one, not two, but three _colossal_ chakra sources.

Boruto started to walk around the battlefield. Guided by his Visual Prowess, he started to search for the sources of the chakra, which he found near the trunk of the huge tree.

There, he saw five people, there's Kakashi, Sakura, and the other three people is the huge chakra sources.

It took him for a while to realize that there's an Uchiha symbol behind one of the three chakra sources.

"Wait a second, is that Sasuke-sensei?"

There's also a teenage boy, wearing what it seems to be a glowing yellow cloak, and a black bodysuit under it, and there's also some black balls floating behind the back of the boy.

And the third one, is a woman with a very long white hair, with two Byakugan and an extra red eye on her forehead. This one is the largest and most powerful Chakra source.

"Shit, why did I have to fight Kaguya again. I already have enough of her" The boy with the glowing cloak speaks, and his voice is surprisingly familiar to Boruto.

"Fight Kaguya again? You already fought her before? Naruto?" Sasuke replied, quite irritated

Boruto surprised when he heard the word _'Naruto.'_

"That was daddy? How come?"

Of course Boruto knew that his father has the nine-tails. But this is different, this 'Naruto' had the Chakra of all nine tailed-beast.

Now he knew that the woman with three eyes name is Kaguya. Using her hair, she punched Naruto and Sasuke into the wall, pinning them.

"Those two, they're Hagoromo and Hamura's. No, they're rather, Indra and Asura's" Kaguya muttered

Boruto saw the veins around the eyes of the woman bulges, he knew this as a sign of Byakugan activation.

"What are you up to?" Kakashi said

"You don't know anything, this world, this world is my precious nursery, I can't let it be damaged further." Kaguya replied

Boruto decided to join them, he started to jump around the battlefield and run towards them, after all this was a dream, so if he dies here, it wouldn't be a problem.

Boruto landed on front of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Huh, Is that your shadow clone? Naruto?" said Sasuke, quite confused.

"Boruto, what are you doing here? Get out of here, it's dangerous"

"Wait what? His name is Boruto? Who the heck is he? And how come he didn't get affected by the Infinite Tsukuyomi?" Sasuke yelled, becoming even more confused.

"Sasuke, Boruto is my son"

"What the heck are you talking about? You're not even seventeen yet and you have a son?"

" *sigh* I didn't expect a dream to become like this?" Naruto muttered.

"What? A dream?"

"I hate to say this, but I'm sure that this is just a dream"

"Naruto! I'm serious! What happened with you? The whole world is in danger and you think that this was just a dream? And who the heck is your so called 'Son' Boruto. Are you affected by the Infinite Tsukuyomi or something?"

Sasuke looked at Boruto's left eye, which was weird, it looked like a Byakugan, but he knew it wasn't Byakugan.

 _"It seems that his Visual Prowess could counter the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and maybe he casted genjutsu on Naruto"_

"Boruto, I warned you once again. Get out of here, or else you will be a soft target for Kaguya"

This time, Boruto decided to listen, he ran away as fast as he could, but suddenly the ground was gone, and instead of that, there was a pool of hot magma that he was falling onto along with Naruto and Sasuke

"AAAAAAAH HELP ME!" Boruto screamed hysterically

"Boruto, No!" Naruto that knew how to levitate extended his Chakra arm, trying to catch him, but Kaguya caught Naruto off guard, and punched him right on the face, sending him onto the wall, and hit Sasuke.

"Daddy!" Was the only word he can say, before he close his eyes preparing for the pain, but he was surprised that the magma isn't hot at all, and it wasn't even a liquid, but rather a soft and squishy surface.

It took him for a while to made him to open his eyes and realize, that he was no longer on the battlefield, but rather on his own bedroom.

"What the hell I've been dreaming about?" Boruto muttered before he get up from his bed, and realized that it was still at midnight.

He also realized, that he really need to use the bathroom. That's what made him woke up, and he glad it happened. Or else he would have to face Kaguya.

He got up from his bed, and, walked slowly to the bathroom.

After relieving himself, his stomach rumbles, he decided to go to the kitchen and grab a midnight snack. He opened the fridge, and took an apple.

"Boruto!" Someone yelled

Naruto suddenly came and hugged Boruto tightly

"Boruto, I'm glad you're alright, I saw you fell onto a pool of lava"

"What? You saw me fell into a pool of lava? That was exactly what I've been dreaming about. And In my dream I saw you fight against a woman named Kaguya, you said that you already fight her before, and Sasuke said that you have gone crazy and so on"

Naruto was surprised, his and Boruto's dream were somehow "connected"

"I also got the same dream, I woke up when Kaguya punched my face"

"Dad, I want to ask something"

"What is it?"

"Does that fight really happened in real life?"

"Yes it does"

"Oh"

Naruto released Boruto from his hug.

"Dad, if you had some time, don't give me lectures, but I'd like to hear about your past, and know what you really are"

"Sure"


End file.
